dc_and_marvel_twinversefandomcom-20200213-history
Splinter
Master Splinter (スプリンター, Supurintā), is one of the fictional and ally character of the ''Marvel'' series. He is a mutant brown rat, adoptive father, and sensei of the Ninja Turtles: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. He raised them and taught them in the art of Ninjutsu into adolescent fighters to combat the Foot Clan and protect New York. Upon the sudden demise of his owner and master: Yoshi Hamato, he reluctantly steps up as sensei in addition to being leader of the Hamato Clan. "We fight with honor, my sons... Always." :—Splinter. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Danny Woodburn (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: N/A * Fur Color: Brown with White & Black markings * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Reddish Brown * Age: 50 * Birthday: September 29 * Height: 5 ft. 1 in. * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Cody Jones * April O'Neil Family * Yoshi Hamato (owner/sensei; deceased) * Leonardo (1st adoptive son) * Raphael (2nd adoptive son) * Donatello (3rd adoptive son) * Michelangelo (4th adoptive son) * Miwa Hamato/Karai Oroku (adoptive daughter) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Foot Clan ** Shredder Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Ninjutsu: As a master of Ninjutsu, Splinter is knowledgeable, speedy and has greater strength. He can take down larger opponents without a whole lot of effort, as demonstrated in "It Came from the Depths". Jaw Strength: His jaws are powerful enough to break certain forms of metal such as Shredder's weapon, similarly to a sword. Fighting Skills: His skills of Ninjutsu are so remarkably high that even Rahzar (back when he was still Dogpound) referred to him as "one of the best" and claimed that "he's as skilled as Master Shredder, but he doesn't have the stomach to finish the fight". Though the Shredder's skills of Ninjutsu often seem to be to be higher due to his knowledge of forbidden techniques (even surprising Yoshi), he has been defeated by Splinter twice (once in Japan just before the fire that burned the Hamato home and again in Showdown). Teaching: He is a great teacher to those who will like to train, as he trained his four sons for 15 years of their lives. He even trains April well enough to defend herself from enemies. He even told them that weapons usual chose their owner not the other way around. Enemy Detection: He can easily detect when an enemy is coming. This is either do to excellent hearing that he got when he mutated or his "balanced mind" but this type of power or ability when he was human couldn't hear the noise that April was hearing. Similarly to April, he appears to possess a rare sensitivity gift. Enhanced Strength: He has a very special skill that is powerful but could be even be much stronger for being a mutant to use his fingers to push away his enemies as shown on the Shredder to be able to injure his arm. His strength was shown that he was able to slap his hand against Dogpound and toss him into the air by a back hand and use his anger to take off the heavy pillars of his back for revenge for Leatherhead. Enhanced Speed: He is shown to have a lot of abilities that ordinary rats possess - namely running on all fours. His speed is capable for him to get behind Dogpound. Senses: He probably can see in the dark like regular rats do. He had shown in his feral state that he was able to smell a peanut outside of his cage from Baxter Stockman glass. Weaponry: Splinter is skilled with the usage of many weapons as well as showing he is able to adept to all weapons that he can find that is around even a magazine. Stealth: His stealth is a combination of his speed to get pass his enemies like Dogpound. Leap: He can even jump very well to Shredder's window. Intelligence: He shows amazing wisdom to give to anyone as for his fighting intelligence he can ways for his sons to escape when being hold tight they can escape from their enemies by making then loose focus as shown that he was able to escape the strength of Raph by licking him. Stamina and Endurance: Both are great for a mutant of his age (50) he seems to be very well to fight. This is shown that he is well enough to take attacks from Shredder as he was able to go toe-to-toe with him. He was able to defeat Foot Ninjas, Fishface, and Dogpound with absolute ease before he fought against the Shredder in a long brutal fight. Even when countless heavy pillars fell on him during another fight with Shredder, he was still more than capable of fighting competently against his opponent. He was able to endure the attack from the Mind Controlled Slash mace. Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons * Katana Sword: Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Splinter started his life as an ordinary rat in Japan who found his way into a home owned by the Ancient One. When he was discovered, his life was spared by Shen Tang, the Ancient One's adopted daughter, who took him as a pet. Shen Tang became tragically caught up between Yoshi Hamato and a jealous rival, this time Mashimi Yukio, a childhood friend of Yoshi's. The two of them eventually joined the Ninja Tribunal and became Acolytes. But Mashimi's jealousy of Yoshi, both for his advancement as an Acolyte, and the love of Tang Shen which would bring birth to a daughter, led him to betray the Tribunal's location to The Shredder. Yoshi fought and killed Mashimi in revenge murder Shen and went to America with the Tribunal, taking Shen Tang's pet with him, and giving him the name Splinter. Later, Yoshi would be tracked down and killed by The Shredder, who tried to force him to reveal the Utroms' location. In this continuity, it was Hun that Splinter scratched as his master Yoshi was attacked, and not Shredder. Soon after he found the turtles, and then proceeded to train them in the way of ninjutsu. When they were older, Splinter named the four turtles, from a battered book he fished out of the storm drain containing the names of Renaissance artists, which he named the Turtles after. He continued to train the Turtles in every way they could, for preparation for evil the four did not fully understand until "The Shredder Strikes Part 1" in which the TMNT learned of the Shredder's evil and hatred and how he killed Splinter's master, Yoshi. The Turtles then continued to fight the Shredder to stop the spread of evil across New York and the world. Synopsis ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Splinter Wikipedia * Splinter TMNTPedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Mutants Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Marvel Universe Characters